Talk:Litemon Dimension
I'm looking for ideas to add more information or expand the page. Any ideas on how I can improve this? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 15:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well the last time I created a fictional country I used the headings: Geography, Legal System/Military, Economy, Culture, The People, and Religion/Beliefs. For geography I'd like to know if there's more than one country on Litemon and what the cities are like. The legal system is pretty self explanitory and economy doesn't really need to be there if you don't want it. Culture is like the arts and traditional clothing and stuff like that and religion kind of ties in with that (being Angels and Demons I always thought that they'd for sure have some form of organized religion). The people would encompass the typical looks and special abilities of the population as well as your little list of Litemon characters people have. Drawing a map in paint might be a good idea too. White Queen Ayame, transform! Black Queen Mitsuko, transform! 19:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i'll tell you what i've been toying with for it. And i'll draw a map eventually. Geography: I was toying with having about 8 different... maybe what they would continents? The cities are built near bodys of water. They don't have anything big like palaces. There isn't any chain places for people in the cities, but it's more like one thing run by a family. Culture: Well... they definately do music. But nothing electric, it's always acoustic. Some of them do art, most of the time it's painting or sketching environment. Religion: I personally think it would be Christianity. The People: For that id' have to sketch some of their typical outfits. Special abilitys at the most can control something. Such as Heinas ability to make an eclispt. That's basically it :P [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 20:01, May 3, 2011 (UTC) So you're going for an almost medieval feel then? That would be pretty cool since they have their special abilities. And they're ruled by a monarchy that's past from eldest child to eldest child, right? I've got to wonder which of Destiney's parents married into the position though. Christianity? First off that's a pretty broad term and secondly, they're christians from another dimension? Looking at how much religions differ in a single continent, having a human religion doesn't seem very realistic for them. White Queen Ayame, transform! Black Queen Mitsuko, transform! 20:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, almost medival is just about right. And I KNOW the Christian is weird, but to admit my mind wouldn't run through a name and idea right now, so I might get back to you on that. And yup! I beleive it was her Father. [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I am of service ~nya!~']] 21:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) And, and just so y'know, I'm working on images of what might be a tradition Litemon attire. Right now as you can see the ones that take place in the canon storys on earth wear orignal earth clothing. Of course Litemon clothes are a little different, and in some cases (*couph* Dar *couph*) A bit showy. 'YOW! ' Im the most feirce werewolf!' 00:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Aye, religion is a tricky thing to get into... [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 17:25, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I know right? [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] ''' I am of service ~nya!~''' 17:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC)